1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a product having corrosion inhibiting properties consisting essentially of the reaction product of a triflouroethanol with a monocyclohexylamine, hereinafter referred to as "a cyclohexylamine," or a mixture of a cyclohexylamine and a dicyclohexylamine; a composition having corrosion inhibiting properties consisting essentially of a liquid carrier and disposed therein the reaction product of a triflouroethanol with a cyclohexylamine or with a mixture of a cyclohexylamine and a dicylohexylamine; a combination of a solid body carrying thereon a product having corrosion inhibiting properties consisting essentially of the reaction product of a triflouroethanol with a cyclohexylamine or with a mixture of a cyclohexylamine and a dicyclohexylamine; and a process for inhibiting corrosion of a metal surface by contacting the same with the reaction product of a triflouroethanol with a cyclohexylamine or with a mixture of a cyclohexylamine and a dicyclohexylamine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The susceptibility of a metal surface to corrosion in the presence of water or in an atmosphere containing acidic components is well known. Thus the surfaces of metallic components in a closed system are susceptible to corrosion upon standing over a long period of time. For example, in an automobile engine, when not in use over a long period of time, as when the same is being transported, the inner surfaces thereof can be corroded because of the condensation of water or water vapor thereon or, if the engine has been previously operated, because of the acidic corrosion materials produced therein. It is common in shipping or storing items having metallic parts, such as heat exchangers, pipes, hydraulic cylinders, automotive parts, gasoline and diesel engines and the like, to coat the same with a mineral oil and then to wrap the coated item to form a closed container to reduce corrosion. However, coatings can flow from the verticle surfaces of such metal members so treated, as a function of time, temperature and gravity, to expose such surfaces to corrosion as a result of water and moisture formation on such surfaces, and acidic atmospheres contained therein.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,558,513 and 3,663,618 to Maurice S. Baseman reaction products of hexaflouroisopropanol with cyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine or mixtures of the two have shown to posses corrosion inhibiting properties. However, the reaction products in these patents are crystalline materials. They are shown therein to be soluble in many carriers, for example, petroleum oil, tricresyl phosphates, mineral oil and water. Unfortunately, when these reaction products from such carriers are used, they will sublime from the surface of the carrier and recrystallize on any adjacent metal surface and form irregular coatings thereon, resulting in reduced corrosion protection thereon, or for example in a gasoline or diesel engine such recrystallization will result in clogging holes and and openings, such as fuel injector ports, resulting in unsatisfactory operation in such engines.
I have found in the present invention that the susceptibility of metal surfaces, in an open or closed system, to corrosion in the presence of condensed water or in an atmosphere containing acicic components, for example, from the combustion of a fuel, such as gasoline or a diesel fuel, can be inhibited or substantially reduced by the mere expedient of contacting such metal surface with the reaction product of a triflouroethanol with (1) a cyclohexylamine or (2) a mixture of a cyclohexylamine and a dicyclohexylamine.